Heyro the Pikachu
~~~~~~~~~~Note that this is a staff member's character, so it can be more powerful~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heyro is a character owned by PokemonUser37. Heyro isn't any Pikachu...it's a Hero Pikachu! He is a member of the Cosplay Pikachu, and it's one of the exclusives who are extremely powerful. Heyro has many Pokemon friends, including other Cosplay Pikachu, and his three children, wife, and parents who are quite old. Heyro's ocuppation, more than obvious, is being a hero! It has a lifetime supply of Pokemon Medicine, including Potions, Super Potions, Hyper Potions, Max Potions, Revives, Max Revives, Burn Heal, Awakening, Paralyze Heal, Ice Heal, Malasada, and more! He is not known to make a surprise battle, and does not attack unless there is a good purpose. Heyro has extremely devastating attacks, as well as super strong ones, including Z-Moves. He has counter, so avoid attacking him with strong moves as he can repeat the same with double force! Heyro, however, is a herothat protcts the good. He is the head of the Official Pokemon Protectors Force. Don't forget Heyro also has a lot of medical items! Moveset Heyro has many known moves as well as interesting an powerful Z-Moves. *Thunderbolt / Gigatic Havoc (Z-Move) *Volt Tackle / Castropika (Exclusive Z-Move) *Thunder *Quick Attack *''Iron Tail'' *'Counter' ''Italics ''indicate that the move is rarely used '''Bold '''inidcates that the move is extremely devestating! Heyro's Children Heyro has 2 Pichus and a Pikachu, as well as a few other family members. His two Pichu twins are very playful and come home every day with a Potion! They are very caring, just like their father. They're names are Pill and Lil (Not that Heyro named them; no pun intended). His Pikachu...is a friendly teenager. He plays nice with his siblings, and they all love each other very much. However, Pikachu is usually busy doing his homework perfecting the Z-Move, Gigatic Havoc, before he can move on with an exclusive Z-Move, Castropika. Wow, that's a whole big family with Males! Heyro's other Family Heyro also has a wife, Pikachu Pop Star, a Cosplay Pikachu, named Stariser. They are friendly toward each other. But one day some Gangster Pikachu kidnapped her. Heyro wasn't able to find their base location, and to this day Pikachu has been asking friends to help look for her. His parents are Jackson, a male Raichu, and Chloe, a female Alolan Raichu. They have not much history with Heyro, but due to his revives, they are kept alive in an old age. Wait a minute! Remember my quote "..and a few other children,"? Well, the rest of the family is a shiny pichu named Nintus that misbehaves. However, one day, while he was exploring off on his own (Heyro told him not too!) and a trainer caught her! Another family member is the one and only egg...unknown if it is a pichu or pikachu egg... Remember that a Pichu has no egg group! It is unknown...try to guess what it is! Also, the owner of this character is forbidden to vote. Also, this egg (as a gif) will be super-hidden in one page (any page) and try to find it then! Remember that the egg event is going to be when the wiki is 100% complete! Good luck! What is the extra egg? Pichu Pikachu Category:Roleplay Character Category:PokemonUser's Stories